A gyratory crusher of the above-stated kind can be used for crushing, for example, ore and rock material into smaller size. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,153 describes a gyratory crusher having a height-adjustable inner shell.
The above-described crusher has the drawback that the integral radial bearing surfaces are subjected to high wear and tear. Furthermore, the capacity of the crusher is limited, since the radial bearing surfaces can only handle loads up to a certain level. Moreover, a great deal of heat is generated in the radial bearing surfaces.